


Two Became One, If Only For a Moment

by Pupmon1



Series: Pallura Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1





	

Pidge sat in the hanger, typing away at her computer. She was so tired and stressed, but she couldn’t sleep. So instead she decided to sit at her computer and run some scans on Galra tech that they managed to salvage from the last battle. It’ll help her and the other paladins to know what they’re up against. Her shoulders slumped, and she put her head on the desk, watching the bar move across the screen.

“Pidge?” Pidge lifted her head and found Allura standing at the door. “Why are you still awake? It's very late.”

Pidge shrugged and sighed. “...can’t sleep…” she mumbled.

Allura frowned and crossed her arms. “Can’t...or won’t?” she countered.

“Can’t…”

Allura sighed and approached the clearly tired paladin. Sometimes Pidge just couldn’t fall asleep...but they had just gone through a six-hour mission, or that’s how long Shiro said it lasted. It was a long mission for humans, a long time to pilot those lions. Allura thought for a moment, then walked up and sat beside Pidge. “I think I know a way to help you sleep.” She took Pidge’s hands in hers and turned her to face her fully. “Do you trust me?”

Pidge sat up and smiled, nodding. “Of course...I’d trust you with anything.”

Allura smiled and took Pidge’s hands in hers, intertwining their fingers. “Then close your eyes and relax.”

Pidge took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she relaxed. Allura also closed her eyes and focused her mind on something she hasn’t touched in a long time, her aura. She slowed her breathing and with every breath, pushed it out, focusing on Pidge. Despite telling Pidge to relax, Allura could feel that everything was tense, even her aura felt strange when Allura touched it. It took her a moment, but Allura knew what had happened. Pidge's aura had twisted itself with her worry and fret. Allura sighed softly and focused on those knots, carefully trying to work them to relax.

Pidge tensed slightly as she sensed something flow into her. It was a strange and foreign feeling, but it quickly became a relaxing presence. It touched something inside her...something only Green has ever touched. It felt like that energy was touching her soul. She felt like the energy was surrounding her, and everything began to relax. The tension left her muscles, and even her mind relaxed. Her busy thoughts were silenced, she found it hard to focus, either on her curiosity or her worry, two emotions that have ruled her life for the past year.

Pidge took a deep breath and forced her eyes to open, just to see what Allura was doing. The princess was still, her breathing deep and slow, her body surrounded by a pinkish purple glow. Pidge smiled at the sight...Allura was always beautiful, but she looked stunning right now.

“Pidge,” Allura muttered, opening one eye. “Relax.”

“R-right.” Pidge closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. But a thought kept poking at her...this energy is Allura’s, could Pidge do the same? She took a deep breath and focused, pushing her energy outward, like she would when she’s trying to understand Green completely.

Allura felt Pidge’s aura push against hers, and she hesitated. Did Pidge not want this? She started to pull away, but Pidge reacted in kind. Her fingers tensed, holding Allura’s hands and her aura tugged at Allura’s. Allura realized she’s trying to reach out, and she allowed her instincts to take over. She lightly pulled Pidge closer and leaned down, touching her forehead to Pidge’s.

Pidge flinched when Allura increased the physical contact, but it made everything clearer. She could feel Allura...her mind, her energy, her aura. Pidge felt a strange inconsistency in Allura’s energy...like a bump or hole or something...Pidge couldn't identify it, but she knew it wasn't right. Pidge focused on those areas, working out the knots and trying to relax them.

With Allura doing the same, something strange happened. For a moment everything blurred. Neither could tell what thoughts, what feelings belonged to the other...and they couldn’t pull their auras way from each other. A sense of confusion came over the two, but also of comfort and relaxation. This only lasted a moment though before Pidge’s body went slack and her aura dulled.

Allura’s eyes snapped open, and she sat up, Pidge leaning on her heavily. She smiled and put her arms around Pidge’s small form, holding her close as she slept. Pidge was smiling in her sleep, completely relax.

“Princess?”

Allura glanced behind her to find Coran standing at the door. “What are you doing here Coran?”

“I was looking for you, you should be in your room sleeping. What are you doing here?”

Allura sighed and stood, lifting Pidge in her arms. “Helping the Green Paladin get to sleep. I’ll take her to her room, then go to sleep.”

Allura moved past Coran avoiding the look on his face. “Princess? Are you sure that was safe?”

Allura paused and shrugged. “It’s fine Coran. Why don’t you get some sleep.” Allura smiled back at her aid, then carried Pidge back to her room. Allura ignored the warm feeling inside her. She felt complete for once, she knew it was going to fade, but she could enjoy it for now. She paused at the door to the Green Paladin’s quarters and looked down at the girl in her arm. Pidge was smiling in her sleep. While Allura may regret the cold, lonely feeling that is coming, she doesn’t regret what she did. For a moment she played with the thought of doing it again, after Pidge woke up, just to put off that feeling, but she quickly shook it off.

There was one thing Allura was unaware of...that Pidge felt the same as she did. Or she would in the morning. And that Pidge’s curiosity will always get the best of her.


End file.
